


419对象居然是…

by HeyShaw



Category: The Wandering Earth(2019), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyShaw/pseuds/HeyShaw





	419对象居然是…

大概因为自己是新来的，学校里老一辈的老师都把一些无关紧要但又十分繁琐的工作交给王磊去做，这让他不得不熬夜去完成，以至于今天上课都险些迟到。

大学校园里的上课铃打响以后几乎不会带来任何不同，王磊停好车后快步走进他任教的班级。

原本有些吵闹的教室在他走进的那一刻立即鸦雀无声，每个同学都打量着他们这位新来的专业课老师。

“我是你们这学期的经济法老师，王磊。”  
他沉稳的做着自我介绍，并将自己的名字写到了黑板上。

底下的学生们则纷纷低声讨论着这个新老师的英俊面孔和低沉性感的嗓音。几个女学生甚至拿出手机偷偷拍起照来。

王磊不理会这些，从备课本里抽出班上的花名册：“下面开始点名，我也借此机会认识一下大家。”

“李一一。”  
“到。”  
“Tim。”  
“到。”  
“林成。”  
“到。”  
……

枯燥的点名持续了很久，直到王磊念出一个名字——

“刘启。”

教室里一片寂静，没有人回答。

“刘启？”他又喊了一遍，从众人的眼神中可以得知，这个名字的主人并没有在教室里。  
很好，开学第一天就旷课。  
王磊拿出自己随身携带的钢笔，在刘启的名字边上勾了一下，然后继续点名。

点名结束后，王磊没有急着上课，而是和学生们闲聊了一会儿，可以肯定的是，大家都很喜欢这个经济法老师，他成熟、自信、稳重，是那种无论在哪里都会很受欢迎的男人。

下课后，几个热情的学生围坐在讲台前和王磊继续聊天——

“你们有谁知道刘启今天怎么没来上课吗？这可是开学第一天。”王磊突然想起那个无故缺席的学生。

“刘启这时候应该在暮色。”坐在教室前排的Tim露出一个你懂的表情，“这个点大概刚刚醒过来。”

王磊皱了皱眉头：“暮色？是酒吧吗？”

“对，从学校开车的话只要十分钟左右就可以到。”坐在旁边的的李一一接话，“怎么了老师，你是打算去把刘启揪回来么？”

王磊合上手里的备课本，表示自己正有此意。  
虽然这件事更应该由他们的辅导员来管，但翘的是王磊的课，他觉得自己也有这个资格去逮人。

Tim和李一一平日里和刘启交情挺好，这下知道了老师的打算难免有些为他担心，急忙拿手机悄悄给他发了一条简讯——

「新来的经济法老师要去逮你了，刚开学也别玩过了，赶紧回学校吧。」

而这个时候的刘启才从宿醉中清醒过来，揉着脑袋打算再来一杯。

对于这学期更换专业课老师这件事情他特别不满意，要知道以前的那个老头儿特别容易糊弄，逃课简直轻而易举。听说新来的是个做事特别严格的男人，想想就知道以后逃课的机会是少之又少了。

“Jerry，”男孩打了个响指，“Vodka，加橙汁。”  
酒保很快调制完毕推到他面前，还没等刘启接过去，一个男人的手就先伸过来抢走了酒杯。

“喂！那是我的！”刘启说着就要夺回酒杯，却没能如愿以偿，反被那个男人用力钳住了手腕，动弹不得。

王磊打量着面前这个和自己差不多高的男孩，对方身上浓厚的酒气扑面而来，他脸上还挂着宿醉的潮红，眼神都是飘忽不定的。

他突然发现这张脸他是见过的。  
而且就在不久前，不过地点是另外一家酒吧。

那天王磊刚到杭州，把公寓收拾好之后准备出去体验一下夜生活，在学校外边碰到一个有些喝飘了的男孩，也不知道是他身上哪点吸引了自己，王磊跟着他走了一路，最后停在一个位置极为隐蔽的酒吧，或者再说得准确一点，GAY吧。 

他紧随男孩的步伐走了进去。

虽然以前也去过这种地方，但不得不说这里的人要比他以往见过的那些还要开放得多。

昏暗的灯光下随处可见相拥激吻的人，四下里隐忍的呻吟声混杂着喧闹的音乐充斥在耳中。  
男孩在吧台点了一杯伏特加，开始环顾四周。

而王磊则在离他不远的地方坐下来，随便要了一杯果酒，便目不转睛的注视着他，结果发现他只是一杯接着一杯的喝酒，并没有想要加入那些狂欢人群的意图。

大概过了三个小时，就在王磊觉得自己的耳膜都快要坏掉的时候，那个人摇晃着起身了。  
他像是喝醉了，离开的路上跌跌撞撞就扑进了自己的怀里。  
温顺得像只幼豹一样。  
王磊顺势抱着他离开了那个混乱的地方，天知道那里到底有多少人在觊觎着自己怀里这位。

室外的空气还要燥热一些，王磊看着刘启微张的嘴和已经明显无法聚焦的眼睛，不自觉舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“嗯…”刘启发出浅浅的呻吟，仿佛是在抱怨王磊搂得太紧了。  
王磊终于忍不住了，低头吻上了他微微张开的双唇。  
这一吻便是一发不可收拾。

刘启的身体因为酒精的作用格外燥热，就连嘴唇都是，男人的吻带着一丝丝冰凉迅速舒缓了他全身紧绷的神经，让他主动仰起头加深这个吻。  
感觉到了怀里这个人的回应，王磊诱使他将嘴再张开了些，将舌头伸进温热的口腔，准确找到了他的舌头，包裹着，不断吮吸，又时不时轻轻咬住他的唇瓣，每一次都会让刘启发出底底的喘息。

王磊的吻太过激烈，以至于两人的唇分开时嘴角都挂着暧昧的银丝。

刘启感觉到王磊的离开，又抬起手勾下他的头继续吻了起来。

这次的吻显得更为主动却又十分慌乱，像是生怕他会转身走掉，全身的力气都融进了这个吻中，两人的舌交缠着，刘启每次试探着把舌头伸入王磊的口中都会被他含住然后狠狠纠缠。

尽管王磊的脑海里一直有声音叫嚣着马上上了他，但理智告诉自己，这绝对不是一个明智的决定。

他强迫自己停下了这个越来越不受控制的吻，离开刘启双唇的时候，王磊分明看到那双褐色的眼睛里充满了丝毫不加掩饰的欲望，就那么直直的看着自己，湿哒哒的嘴唇上还全部都是他们两个人的唾液。

“我真想在这儿就…”他仗着清醒和体格上的优势，把刘启打横抱起，快步走过去放到了自己的车上，然后驾驶着车一路狂飙回家。

刘启躺在后座，焦躁不已，刚刚两个吻已经完全挑起了他的欲望，可这个男人居然停了下来，此刻他脑袋里唯一想要的就是再次吻上去，然后躺在他身下享受他将会带给自己的全部快感。

车刚一停稳，王磊就迫不及待地下车去拉刘启，而刘启的双臂就像蛇一样死死环住他的脖子，灵巧的舌头不老实地在他脖子上深深浅浅吸吮着，发出诱人的声响。

推开门，准确的说是撞开的，王磊直接把他压在墙壁上激烈地吻着，双臂圈着他的身子，手也开始在他的身上来回摸索，手指轻抚之处寸寸点燃刘启体内的情欲。

两人的下半身紧密贴合着，隔着单薄的衣料，若有若无的磨蹭。

这样拥吻了很久之后，王磊放开品尝了许久的唇，刘启轻喘着气，如此长时间的舌吻让他觉得自己差点窒息。

王磊很小声地笑了一下，“这就受不了了？”语毕，伸出手松开了刘启腰间的皮带，稍稍用力就脱下了他略微宽松的牛仔裤。

“我爱你…”低醇的呢喃在刘启耳边响起，紧接着一股湿热感袭上了他敏感的耳垂。

王磊从不吝啬对自己的床伴说爱，即使是连名字都不知道的一夜情对象。

——

“啊…我想起来了，我们见过。”刘启看起来清醒了些，他不再去纠结那杯酒，而是在这样的近距离下开始凝视男人的面孔。

王磊下意识往吧台上靠了一下，没想到刘启反而靠得更近了，温热的呼吸都喷在自己的脸上。

这么近的看上去，两人的眸色都是褐色，但刘启的双眼看起来更加澄澈，像是从未被污染过的湖泊，而王磊的瞳孔更像是干净却又深不见底的海洋。  
刘启眨了眨眼睛，突然在男人的唇上吻了一下，然后迅速退后一点，笑着打量王磊的表情。  
那个吻仿佛蜻蜓点水，却在王磊心里激起了巨大的涟漪。

一切像是历史在重演，刘启又一次被王磊塞进了车里。

越野车内空间很充足，这边刘启还没在后排坐稳，王磊就从另一边打开车门坐到了他身边。

他伸出手拉住刘启，猛的往自己的方向一拽，刘启毫无防备，就那么扑在了他的身上。

“吻我。”王磊听到自己的声音因为情欲而略微沙哑。

这种命令式的语气让刘启无法控制住自己，将自己的唇覆上了他的，忘情地吮吸着。  
王磊两只手扣住男孩的腰，强迫他跨坐在自己身上，微微仰起头加深了这个吻。

如果不是Tim的夺命连环call，刘启会在不知道对方姓名的情况下和他做第二次，并且还是车震。

刘启没好气地接起电话，“要死啊你，一直打什么打？”  
说完他按下了免提，继续和王磊浅浅地接吻。

电话那头的Tim听出了他的不痛快，赶紧表明自己的意图，“我可是为你好啊，给你发的短信你看了没，今天上课点名就你没到，经济法老师亲自到暮色逮你去了，我这不是提醒你赶紧溜嘛…”

刘启听到这终于有点反应过来，他结束了这个温柔绵长的亲吻，起身盯着王磊，“你…是我老师？”

“是，你未来一学年的经济法老师。”


End file.
